


Do I Wanna Know?

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Daydreaming, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, probably more to come because honestly this fic just keeps getting longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: It was a well known fact, Jedi were not allowed to have attachments, especially relationships. The idea of caring for one person above others could put both parties at risk, and could compromise a Jedi’s ability to make the tough decisions this war needed.It was also possibly the hardest rule to keep.Luckily, Shaak Ti might just have a solution to your pining...Cross posted on tumblr under ohnopoe.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Day Dreaming

It was a well known fact, Jedi were not allowed to have attachments, especially relationships. The idea of caring for one person above others could put both parties at risk, and could compromise a Jedi’s ability to make the tough decisions this war needed.

It was also possibly the hardest rule to keep.

Who could help but care for those they fought beside? Who could ignore the feelings that came from being by someone’s side through battles and missions? Who could ignore that way your stomach tensed with fluttering when he looked your way?

You could never quite pinpoint when you had begun to feel that inescapable pull towards your fellow Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Perhaps it had grown over years spent together at the temple, perhaps it had come from the innumerous times you had saved one another’s lives on the rare, glorious times you were partnered together for missions, or perhaps, perhaps it had simply manifested the first time you had seen him, becoming a true Jedi knight while you were in your final months as a padawan under the tutorage of your master, Plo Koon.

You couldn’t help but feel it was probably the latter as you sat in the council chair, your council chair, with the fair haired man at your side. The meeting was long and tedious, and even the ever diligent Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn’t be tempted to pay the emperor’s holo-messages their due attention as the senate leader dragged on about the financial costs of fuel being used by the Jedi.

It had been some time ago that he first caught your distracted gaze, offering a smile that mixed empathy with cheek as he gave you the slightest glimpse behind those well built walls and showed his own boredom to you and you alone as the council continued to listen to Palpatine drag on and on. It soon became something of a game between you, each bored and desperate for a way to pass the time of what had started out as a meeting and quickly dissolved into something of a lecture instead.

Every time Palpatine would repeat himself, every time Windu would offer a thinly veiled judgement in return, every time Ki-Adi-Mundi seemed to startle himself awake, your eyes would meet, sharing a look before quickly going back to your calm states of apparent diligence, trying desperately not to laugh aloud.

But even that couldn’t keep your attention on the conversation for long; not when there were such distractions longing for your attention in your peripheral vision. Obi-Wan could be called a distraction even as he droned on about something as dull as mining exports, but lounged back in his council chair, one ankle dropped over the opposite thigh in such an open and inviting posture, it was hard to keep your sights, and thoughts, straight.

You could diminish the thoughts of how relaxed he looked as he sat back against his chair, head tilted back slightly, tempting you to visions of him in a similar position that was far from proper. You could even force your mind to ignore that breathy moan that escaped him as he hung his head back even further, doing nothing for the fantasies threatening to slip into your mind. But as he began to run his hand over his thigh, massaging the taut muscle through khaki cotton, your mind finally gave out.

You could see yourself there between those powerful thighs, your hand tracing patterns in the place of his own, edging ever forwards until you found your prize. You could practically feel the warmth of his body surrounding you as you lowered yourself to his hard cock, desperate to feel him in between your lips, to know his taste. Would he be salty and sweet? Would his taste have you desperate for more as you began to slowly bob your head up and down?

And then there was another thought filling your mind, curiosity unsated as you watched his hand move rhythmically against his thigh, hypnotising you into your fantasy.

How would he react?

Would he be submissive, giving into the feel of your mouth, warm and wet around his length as you brought him closer to the edge? Would he take charge, hands wrapping themselves in your hair as he took control of your movements, forcing himself down as far as you could take him, using your mouth for his pleasure with little concern for the tight grasp he had on you as he found what he was searching for.

How would he sound? Was he quiet and reserved, or loud and loquacious? How would it sound to hear him moaning, lost to the feel of your lips wrapped around his cock?

A strangled sound, something between a sigh and a moan escaped you, bringing you back to reality with a daunting clarity. This was not the time for such thoughts, especially when you were surrounded by some of the strongest force-wielders in the galaxy. A blush heated your cheeks as you glanced about, desperately hoping no one had heard the sound that had felt too loud to your own ears. But, as Shaak Ti caught your gaze, holding it for a moment with an amused smile, you knew you hadn’t been as subtle as you had hoped. Still, it seemed no one else had noticed, or at least, no one else seemed to care as the meeting continued on around you.

You were determined to keep your mind out of the gutter, at least until you could find your way back to your quarters. You couldn’t risk any of the other council members getting curious or accidentally letting your guard down for any to hear the thoughts that seemed to drown out any other.

You focused yourself, using meditation practices to calm yourself as you did your best to stay at least somewhat present to your surroundings, counting tiles and anything mundane that would keep your mind dulled and relaxed.

The meeting didn’t seem to draw on for much longer, or perhaps you truly had found some sense of calm and it had simply felt that way. But before you knew it, most of the council was finding their way towards the door, finally free from the chancellor’s ramblings.

You wanted a quick escape, following the majority of the council without so much as a glance towards the man who had plagued your daydreams, the same man who was sitting resolutely in his chair, watching you carefully as he shifted awkwardly.

But Shaak Ti was more mischievous than many liked to think. She stopped you just as you found yourself at the doorway, a knowing look on her serene features that shattered the calm you had built in an instant. But she didn’t look judgemental, if anything she looked amused and, was that sympathy in her gaze?

Leaning forwards carefully, the stunning Togruta's usual serenity seemed to give way as she offered you words which stunned you. And an address.


	2. Blindfolds & Anonymous Sex

The rules were simple. Your blindfold had to remain on at all times even in the dim light of the room, and you couldn’t tell them who you were. In all honesty, most avoided talking as much as possible, desperate to fulfil fantasies without reality crashing down around them, and you were more than willing to go along with the unspoken additional rule.

The lights were already dimmed as you entered the room, cold and emotionless blue that only skimmed along where the wall met the floor. It was too dark for even shadows to form, giving you peace of mind. Whoever this stranger might be, they had no chance of knowing your face, nor you theirs. You could barely make out the shape of your own hand before your face as you took in what you could tell of the odd room. There was a bed, neither gaudy nor shabby, and what looked like they could be ropes tied to the solid frame. Well, that was certainly something to keep in mind if this went well.

But you didn’t have long, you knew that. Your fellow anonymous patron would be joining you shortly, and the instructions the helpful desk clerk had given you had been clear and comforting as your anxiety had risen upon your arrival in the odd club.

If it had been anyone other than Shaak Ti that had recommended the place, you would have seriously questioned their sanity, but those few words the Togrutan had offered had been reassuring. This was a place for those who needed a release, whether they couldn’t have the person they were after, or whether they didn’t have someone in mind at all. It was the perfect thing for a jedi like yourself, with no way of somehow falling into an emotional connection and attachment that came with an actual relationship. From the look in her eye, she was certainly speaking from experience, and that fact alone gave an awful lot of comfort.

You removed your clothes carefully, hesitating slightly as your finger danced over the strap of your bra. But it was dark, there was no need for modesty, and having your stranger try to remove the clothing in the minimal light might only cause further problems, and so your underwear joined your robes. With your clothes folded in a careful pile on the small shelves near the door, you shuddered a breath, attempting to remain calm and ignore the cold bite of air against your bared skin.

This was so different from anything you had ever tried before, so void of emotion and care and all the things that had drawn you into the horny mess you had found yourself in earlier. But this wasn’t romance, this was about release, about letting yourself give in to what was only natural, without the consequences that could bring you so much trouble in the real world.

Still, your mind could run free here. You could pretend the man you would spend time with was the Jedi your heart craved, you could pretend for just a moment, that he wanted you as you wanted him.

The strip of black silk sat awkward in your hand, the final act you would need to perform before going into this. With half your face covered you would be shrouded in anonymity, and with your sight gone, so would he. You stared at the fabric, as if it might hold the mysteries of the galaxy, the answers to solve the war, and tell you what to do, all in one.

Closing your eyes, you felt the smooth blindfold, running it between your fingers as it draped over your wrist. In another time, another life, you could almost imagine the feel of it wrapped tightly around your wrist, holding you still against your bed, leaving you to the mercy of the man you craved. He could be so teasing at times, would he be teasing then? Would he lavish your body as you desired, or leave you wanting, drawing out your desire until you could take no more?

Well, you certainly weren’t worried about being worked up for what was to come with thoughts like that. With a gulp, you sat at the edge of the bed, eyeing the small button that lay at the wall that would tell them you were ready. Yes, you thought resolutely, you could do this.

You fit the blindfold tightly, ensuring it would not slip from your eyes before you lay back against the silken sheets. It was soft and cold against your skin, prickling your nerves into attention as you settled yourself before reaching up and pressing the button.

The door opened only moments later, a swoosh of machinery and then footsteps, soft and gentle. You couldn’t hear boots or shoes of any kind against the cold floor, and it made you intrigued. Was he already undressed? Was that the norm? The sound of the door shutting once more startled you.

He moved slowly into the room, with an air of uncertainty you could almost feel rolling off him. Perhaps this was a bad idea, perhaps the clerk had been wrong, had found you someone that was not as compatible as you had hoped. But then, in the darkness, what could he even see to reject?

But he didn’t stop, not entirely, making his way towards you in the darkness, slowly. Perhaps it was hesitation that held back his movements, perhaps it was something more primal. You could give into your imaginations here, could pretend it was Obi-Wan stepping into the room, his gaze hungry as he drank in the sight of you laying there just for him, primal and fierce as he held back from ravaging you.

You could feel the shift of the bed as he found his way to you, the way the soft fabric pulled taut beneath you with the movement of his knee coming to kneel beside you in the silence. Your breath caught in anticipation, feeling the warmth from the man at your side seeping into your waist, but he did not touch you.

With your bottom lip drawn in-between your teeth you lay there waiting, unsure whether you ought to be making the first move, but it was hard to initiate anything when you were the one with your eyes covered behind a silken mask. Still, your hand moved from where it lay at your side, seeking out the man and following his warmth to find his thigh. A jolt of surprise seemed to come from the man at the slightest touch, but he didn’t push your hand away as you traced lightly over bare skin. Well, at least you weren’t the only one naked.

Hands found yours, holding them for the slightest moment in such an innocent manner, before he gently lead them up to the bars of the bed. His hold was careful, almost tender, and oddly reassuring, and he squeezed your hands once before leaving them to hold the bars.

Fingers, light and careful traced down your bare arms, tickling the skin with the airy touch as he explored his way slowly in the dark. And then it was gone, teasing you forwards, searching for some kind of contact. But before you could lift your hands from their spot, he was back, shifting over you, bracing his weight with one hand by your head as he leant forwards.

His lips seemed to hover over your wrists, pressing against your pulse point tenderly, but leaving no question that he was asking they remain where they were. And so began their journey. He seemed to take a delight in the softest of kisses against your arms as he travelled lower, the lightness of his touch making you crave something more. And was that the feel of hair surrounding those lips, or were you simply imagining it, desperate for his lips to be those of the jedi you craved?

His mouth found your neck in your distracted thinking, nuzzling there for a moment before descending with more vigour. He seemed to home in just above your collarbone, dragging his teeth over the skin before licking at it quickly. The rough feel of his beard and teeth followed by the quick warm wetness of his tongue had you offering an unearthly moan, diminishing any fears that this might not be as good as you needed it to be.

But then he was moving once more, sooner than you would have liked, his touch light once more as he ran a single finger down between the valley of your breasts. He only seemed to come to a stop when he reached your navel, and you could have easily thought he was in a hurry had he not paused there, hands dancing over skin lightly, exploring you with his touch.

It was only when his breath danced across your torso, warm and shuddering before placing the lightest of kisses against your heated skin that you realised what had felt so odd about the situation. You had expected a certain lack of intimacy, after all, this stranger was seeking out something he couldn’t find otherwise, just as you were. But, somehow, you hadn’t expected him to avoid your lips so determinedly.

You could feel the rough hair of his beard as he grew more confident, his lips replacing those nimble fingers as he sucked your nipple into perfect pertness, drawing you achingly forwards with a sigh as his hand settled on your waist. He ran his tongue over the pert bud, lapping at it with such skill that you couldn’t help but marvel at the sensation. If he was this good with your tit, you could only imagine what it would feel like to have that marvellous tongue tracing over your clit.

It seemed you weren’t the only one with such a line of thought as he began to draw away from your breast, placing a gentle teasing kiss against your suddenly neglected other nipple before descending down. His lips and tongue made an expedition as they traversed your body, darting out to place the lightest of kisses against your skin, to lick at the flesh that felt so heated.

He found your folds with determination, placing an irritatingly soft kiss against you before running a finger along your slit. You were already so wet, a mixture of the man’s actions and your own imagination building within you. It was easy for him to move amongst your slickness, to trace over your clit so lightly that you were jolting your hips forwards in surprise. A deep chuckle reverberated against your skin at the action, and you could so easily imagine it was Obi-Wan worshiping your body. And just like that he found you, his lips pressing a kiss, more firm this time, against your aching clit as his finger traced idly between the swollen bud and your opening.

You couldn’t help but sigh in relief. It wasn’t much, but it was pressure, _friction_ , and you craved it desperately. He took no hesitation in working your body, darting his tongue out to run over your sensitive bundle of nerves as his finger entered you slowly. It was almost torturously slow, as if testing the limits, and it made it so very easy to imagine it was a fair beard that sat between your thighs when you felt the trepidation of his touch against you. Yes, Obi-Wan would be careful, he wouldn’t want to push you, he would look up at you with such wonder- you had to bite your lip at the thought, hands racing down to find the man’s hair, eagerly egging him on.

He certainly seemed to get the hint as his finger began to move in and out slowly, still wary until a moan escaped you. It was too slow, too little, you needed more. With a light tug of his hair, you silently pleaded for more.

His beard rubbed roughly against the inside of your thigh as he placed a kiss there, slow and open mouthed before he returned those glorious lips to your clit, a second finger joining the first with a curl, before he was moving once more, finding a faster pace within you.

The pressure was perfect, rough pads of his fingertips running against your inner walls as he worked your body. And then he was moving again, just as you felt tension begin to rise in your body. With a frustrated sigh, you felt his weight shift down the bed, and then his finger, wet with your slick, moved to your clit, and _oh kriff was that his tongue against your cunt?_

Thoughts were jumbled in your mind as he curled his tongue against you, entering you slowly. It was shallow and did little to fill you, but his tongue was warm and wet and in that moment of bliss you were determined to do whatever you could to give him just as much pleasure as he was giving you in the moment.

You could feel the tension building within you, every swipe of his tongue, every time he ran that rough finger over your sensitive clit, bringing you ever closer.

You were so close.

Would _he_ feel like this? Would he pleasure and worship your body? Would he roll his tongue against you again and again- your hips jutted forwards of their own accord, hand tightening in his hair as your imagination drew on reality for inspiration.

_He was above you, hovering above you with those marvellous arms that you had gazed at far more than you ought to have holding his weight. Fair hair and a mischievous grin as he would look up at you, catching your gaze with that infamous smug smirk playing on his lips, those same lips that moved against you…_

Your orgasm came suddenly, violently taking over your body as you seized against him. Muscles clenched, and it was all you could do to only let out the moan that ripped from you without drawing out a string of words along with it. _Yes, yes!_ your mind screamed, uttering a string of profanities and praise that you wouldn’t dare let fall from your mouth.

Still, he stayed with you throughout your orgasm, lapping up your juices in gentle movements, careful not to startle your sensitive clit as he cleaned you up with his tongue.

It wasn’t until your hand, forgotten in his hair, tugged lightly against him that he moved from you, watching the rise and fall of your chest as your breath evened out as you came down from your high.

He didn’t make a move against you, didn’t rush to find his own release, or hurry you in any form. You could feel the solid weight of him above you, watching as you relaxed before him, marvelling in the sight as his own imagination played over the sound of your release over and over in his mind.

You were slow to move, rolling him off you with a hand to his shoulder as you began to sit up, still revelling in the feeling of bliss that had taken over your body. But you were determined nonetheless, a tongue like that… you couldn’t hope to compare, but you would do your damnedest to try.

With your hand on his shoulders still, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed, determined not to lose him to the pitch black of your blindfolded gaze. Your feet felt unsettled as they met that cold ground once more, still weak from the feeling he had brought from his tongue, but you wouldn’t be on them for long. Your hand reached out in the darkness, running down his arm until you found his grasp and could lead him off the bed with you.

You could practically feel his curiosity radiating off him, but you quickly closed your mind to the feeling. It wasn’t a stranger’s curiosity that you wanted to have in your mind in this moment, you needed your imagination to remain in tact, to keep those images coming of the fair haired jedi master you longed for.

Standing before him, your hands slowly tracing over his waist with a light touch that mimicked his own. The feel of muscles, taut but not overdone lingered beneath your touch, only helping tempt your mind into images you could not see.

Those bright eyes would be shining down on you, watching with intrigue as you discovered his body, memorising the feel of one another in soft, slow movements. Those beautiful lips, pulled between his teeth in an effort to hold back a moan as your fingertips traced lower, finding that trail of hair that lead to where you both wanted your touch to be.

With one hand taking its place on his hip, the other ran down his thigh, marvelling at the feel of his toned leg beneath your touch. It was just as you had imagined the Jedi master would feel, muscular without being overdone, all that physical training shining through, just as they did through his khaki cotton trousers.

You had to use him to steady yourself as you lowered yourself to your knees, hearing a shuddering sigh at the action. Well, he certainly didn’t seem against your plan if that was any indicator.

Your fingertips traced over warm skin, drawing patterns as you explored further, inching towards your goal at an excruciatingly slow pace. Until you found him, hard as can be, practically laying against his toned stomach, aching to be touched.

With your hands lightly running over his straining cock, you could feel him thrusting forwards at the slightest contact before he rocked back on his feet, almost apologetically. A smile played on your face at the feel. If the strain of his cock hadn’t shown how eager he was, the way he couldn’t control his movements certainly did. You tightened your grip around him, allowing some pressure as you ran your hand up and down his length, creating a picture in your mind from the feel of him.

He was long and thick and utterly perfect, from what you could tell. You could practically imagine that pleasant feel of him stretching you out, slow and steady as he settled within you, and it was all you could do to not let your hand fall between your legs to relieve the already growing pressure there.

With your thumb tracing over his head, feeling the precum that settled beneath the pad of your thumb, you couldn’t help but smirk into the darkness. With your other hand moving gently along his length, you brought your thumb to your lips, tasting the salty sweetness he already had for you. You wanted more, and if the shuddering sigh that fell from his lips was any indicator, he wasn’t complaining about the idea either.

Slowly you edged your way forwards in the dark, hollowing your cheeks as your lips circled his cock. You moved gently, taking what you could inch by inch, allowing him to succumb to the feeling of your warm wet mouth wrapped around him.

“ _Maker_ ,” the word was quiet, an uttered sigh as the man above you fell forwards into the sensation of your lips around him, but it was enough to have you startling backwards. That voice, it was familiar, _too_ familiar.

You rocked back, mouth falling from his cock as you sat on the back of your heels, tilting your head up towards where you assumed he must be. Oh, how you wished that damned blindfold was gone, how you wished you could see the man before you, to confirm or damn the suspicions that his single word had brought nagging to your mind.

But the rules were clear. You weren’t to say who you were, just as he wasn’t to say anything that could help identify him either. And you were clinging to that rule, the only thing keeping you from crashing in the moment.

It couldn’t be him, you thought with determination, torn between desperately wanting to rid the thought from your mind, and the excitement you felt at the sheer possibility. Perhaps you didn’t really want to know, perhaps you could simply use that single word to help paint a picture that matched your imaginings, that helped you pretend it really was the man you dreamt of. Perhaps that was enough.

But you had been still too long, having pulled away from the throbbing of his cock as quickly as you had descended upon it, and he clearly realised his mistake. A sigh, one that did nothing to rid your thoughts of the jedi master who held your thoughts, fell from his lips as his hand reached down, comfortingly stroking along the side of your face, slowly drifting down your jaw almost apologetically. And then he did the one thing you could never forgive, he spoke again.

“I-I’m so sorry,” you startled back at the sound once more, pushing away from him further in shock. Another sigh came from the man, but it was barely heard over your own thumping heartbeat in your ears. “I haven’t done this before,” he continued, and there was no longer any room for question. You knew that voice too well, you had spent so much of your free time replaying it in your head, you could practically conjure the sound in your mind, hearing words he would never say to you in your mind, helping you when you had only your hand for company.

You couldn’t decide what to do. If you stopped he might grow suspicious, might seek you out with the force, may find out just who it was he had been delving into with his tongue only moments earlier. You couldn’t have that, you didn’t want to deal with the shame, with the rejection as he learnt it was you. But then, was it right to continue when you now knew who he was? When the mystery was lost for only one of you, and anonymity failed. Was it a breach of his privacy to know him so intimately when he didn’t even know it was you?

Heartache and guilt, it was a tough combination. You could either give yourself up and face the harsh heartbreak of the man you loved turning you away, or you could never meet his gaze again for the shame of it. You knew it was no real question, you had to do what was right, and perhaps one day you may be able to laugh over the situation, but never tell him that he was the very being that had brought you there in the first place.

You pushed yourself off the floor, moving slowly in the darkness, not daring to touch him as you raised yourself up. If you took off the blindfold would you see his eyes? What would they convey? How would he react to your reveal? You couldn’t muster the courage to meet his gaze, keeping the silky material firmly in place as your head hung low before him.

You had to say something, something that would reveal you to him as he had unintentionally done to you, but words seemed lost to you. How could you tell him it was no longer anonymous, that it wasn’t simply some stranger who had their mouth around his thick cock moments earlier, but a colleague, a _friend_.

“ _I’m_ so sorry,” your words echoed his, but the tone was so very different. Where he had been apologetic, you were sympathetic, soft and simply _sad_ , as if you didn’t truly want him to hear your voice, as if you simply couldn’t bare what was to come.

You could feel him stumble backwards, the heat of his naked body falling away from you as he struggled to make sense of what he had heard. He couldn’t be hearing right, he must have been too far in his own mind, mixing reality with fantasy. He needed to be certain of what he had heard, of _who_ he had heard.

The feel of his hand gently cupping your face shocked you, having expected him to practically run from you at your soft words. But instead he ran his thumb over your cheek, curious and timid, trying to make sense of what he had heard.

“Is it really-”

“Don’t,” you cut off his question, your tone almost begging, as you clung to that rule the establishment held in place as if it were the only thing keeping you from drowning in despair. You couldn’t tell him, couldn’t say the words, nor your name. Instead, you simply hung your head low, your resignation answering what your voice could not.

Silence seeped its way into the room, thick and awkward as you let the realisation sink in for him as it had done for you. But even as the moment drew on, he remained there, hand still hovering against your cheek as if frozen in place by that one damning word.

“Do you want to stop?” you had to ask, someone had to take control of the situation, and judging by the tone of his voice he was in no position to do so. You were almost thankful he was distracted, barely hearing your words and missing the way your tone gave you away in disappointment at the very thought.

“I- well-” Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, and you could almost feel his gaze flittering over your naked form, but whether it was in surprise or something else you could not tell.

“I-” you started once more, voice small and insecure as you gave in, giving him an out despite yourself. “I won’t be upset if you don’t want to do this- if you don’t want to do this _with me_.”

But it was a lie, one you were putting your all into hiding. The truth was you would be hurt, far more hurt than you could ever imagine being, the word _heartbroken_ rang in your mind, no matter how much you tried to push it away. If he didn’t want you, especially after how eagerly his body had seemed to react to yours, well, your dreams were at an end.

But you remained resolute, raising your head as if you could see him, as if you were as strong as you pretended to be. This would not break you. His rejection would not break you. No, if any of this was going to break you, it would be in the comfort of your room, where no one could see your tears.

“Perhaps,” he sounded uncertain, as if he were torn even as he spoke. He cleared his throat, that harsh sound of discomfort seeping into your bones as you waited for the rejection you knew was coming. “Perhaps, it _would_ be for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: Blindfolds & Anonymous Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Day Dreaming


End file.
